Idolize
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Auditioning for American Idol was never in Rachel Berry's game plan. But, with some encouragement, she said why not? With her talent, she figured she was a shoe-in to win. Another contestant, Noah Puckerman, has other ideas. PuckRachel and others, AU


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Glee._

_**Summary: Auditioning for American Idol was never in Rachel Berry's game plan. But, with some encouragement, she figured why not? With her talent, she figured she was a shoe-in to win. Another contestant, Noah Puckerman, has other ideas. PuckRachel and others, AU**_

_So, here's my first attempt at a chapter fic for something other than Twilight. I figured, why not? Glee is my current obsession, so why not try it? And, coupling that with American Idol…well, it's just lovely. I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't get out, so I had to write it down. I hope that everyone enjoys this fic of mine! Please R&R!_

* * *

**Idolize  
****Chapter One: Notion**

* * *

The cacophony of voices was almost deafening in this place.

Frankly, it aggravated one very petite brunette as she smoothed her audition number across her flat stomach, small hands working to get it just so. After all, both of her fathers stressed the importance of the first appearance in front of someone important, so she wanted to look her best for today.

Which is why she put on plaid skirt and a yellow sweater - she always thought that yellow looked good with her dark hair and even darker eyes - and left her long hair down, curled slightly at the edges. She thought she looked decent, but apparently, everyone that passed her was laughing, so she thought that maybe she was wrong…

Shaking her head, Rachel Berry felt nerves overcome her.

It was an unusual thing for her. She knew she'd do good, when her name was called and she was placed in front of the three most important people she would probably meet.

Her fathers - Dad and Daddy as she referred to them - perched beside her, looking anxiously at their baby girl.

"You'll do fine, sweetie." Daddy said, giving her a smile.

Rachel smiled shakily back, "I believe you're only saying that because either you know I'm a great singer or just to make me feel better."

"Both." Dad chimed in, a large smile on his features.

The petite brunette smiled, smoothing down the number on her stomach once more, willing it to look decent. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, and she wasn't even sure why. She'd performed in front of many people back in her small home town of Lima, Ohio. But she supposed they weren't as pivotal in her career as those three in that room just in front of her.

Her heart thudded unevenly in her chest as she stared at the large doors made of dark, oak wood that she would step through in just a moment.

The cameras were moving around her, focusing in on her, and she felt a nervous shiver course through her.

"And our next contestant is Miss Rachel Berry!"

She jumped at the sound of her name, looking around to see who had said that, and then felt even more nervous to see the shining, pretty boy face of Matt Rutherford, the host of the very show she was about to try out for.

Matt approached her, the ever-present grin on his face not subsiding, as he threw an arm over her shoulders. "Ready to face the judges?"

"I suppose so…" Rachel squeaked out, flushing, and as nervous as she'd ever felt in her life.

Suddenly, a man burst out of the wooden doors, followed by a hooting yell, and thousands of cheering girls. Rachel turned around, only to see a very attractive man with a mohawk holding out a yellow sheet of paper with his audition number and other various bits of information, and a grin on his features. He shouted, "Hell yeah!"

Matt smiled nervously at the spectacle, seeing that most of the women were trying to grope and fondle the mohawked wonder. Rachel idly wondered if this guy knew these girls before he came, or if he collected a following when he got to the audition site. She shook her head and then realized what that meant.

She was next.

Matt didn't let her forget this, for he put his large hand on the small of her back.

"Now, Rachel Berry will attempt to get this feeling!" Matt motioned to the joyful group of people behind him.

Just as he did so, the guy with the mohawk saw the camera that was pointed at Rachel and moved forward, flapping the "Golden Ticket" in the camera as he pushed past the petite brunette. A look of indignation came over her face, but she stifled her comeback. That wouldn't look good on national television, for sure. Especially if she said what was on her mind.

"_Anyway_," Matt said, purposefully moving in front of the celebrating guy, "Noah Puckerman has made it into the Hollywood round. Now to see if Rachel Berry can do the same."

He nudged her in the direction of the doors and Rachel felt her knees lock up.

She pushed forward anyway, and wrapped her small hands around the golden door handles. Hefting the doors open - they were quite heavy, like their appearance dictated - she felt the cameras on her before she actually saw them.

"Oh, geez. Someone call the fashion mafia." A rough, feminine voice murmured.

"Sue!" A kinder, male voice reprimanded.

Rachel took several deep breaths as she made her way onto the wooden floor where her audition would take place. She took her spot on the white "T" that was taped onto the floor, and smoothed the number again, unconsciously, before looking up and meeting the eyes of the panel.

Emma Pillsbury sat on the far left, looking every bit as prim and proper as her pictures. Her red hair was styled impeccably, and her large, doe-like eyes screamed innocence. But, in reality, she was the famous leader of the record label that gave the contracts to the winners of this show as well as various others. She gave Rachel a warm smile, which she returned.

Will Shuester. Music icon, singer of various hit singles, several platinum records, and yet he still retained his boy-next-door charm. He sat in the very middle, between the two female judges, and was usually the most constructive with his comments. Rachel had seen him enough on the show before to know that he was kind, but fair in his critiques.

And, then…

Sue Sylvester, infamous music producer, and notoriously mean toward the contestants, though most of the people that watched her on the show agreed with her comments. There was no "middle" ground with her. You sucked, or you didn't. And if it was Sue that was talking, in her eyes you most likely sucked.

"What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry." She said, her voice polite and respectful as she answered Will's question.

"Why are you here?" Sue asked, as was the typical question to every potential contestant.

"To be the next American Idol."

"Honestly?"

"Of _course_."

Emma smiled at her, and asked, "And what will you be singing?"

"_Don't Rain on My Parade._" Rachel smiled brilliantly, and the panel - minus Sue - returned the gesture. "It's one of my absolute favorite songs, and I've loved it ever since I was little."

"Alright, whenever you're ready." Sue seemed ready to dismiss that Rachel couldn't sing, and the brunette was ready to prove her wrong.

She took a deep breath, and started her song.

"_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter  
Life__'s candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don__'t bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly! I've simply got to!  
If someone takes a spill it's me and not you!  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?_

_I'll march my band out!  
__I'll beat my drum!  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat__ sir,  
I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose of life's complexion,  
A cinder or the shiny apple of its eye!_

_I gotta fly once  
__I gotta try once  
__Only can die once, right, sir?"_

She had gotten so into it that it took a raised hand from Emma to signal that the audition was over. When Rachel opened her eyes, she took in the looks to the judges and sighed, feeling the butterflies return. As soon as she opened her mouth and started to sing, she felt the pesky things go away, but now they were back in fully force, their wings irritating her stomach.

They all were smiling at her - except Sue, but that was to be expected.

She felt her stomach contract painfully as the butterflies got particularly riled up, and she let out a nervous laugh.

It was a long moment before anyone said anything.

Will broke the silence, finally, "Well."

"Well?" Rachel couldn't help the response from bubbling through her lips.

"It's amazing how big a voice can come from such a little person." Emma chirped in, obviously looking taken aback. She sent a smile her way, which Rachel returned enthusiastically.

"I…I agree." Will said, his voice puzzled but impressed at the same time, "Reminds me of something off of Broadway."

Her heart leapt at that - Broadway had been her dream since she was a little girl, and to hear that coming from _Will Shuester_ of all people just enhanced the compliment. She felt her cheeks blaze.

Sue looked at her, her critical eyes raking over the girl in front of her, "It was better than I thought. By miles."

_Does this mean…they'll say yes? _Rachel thought, her heart leaping in her chest.

They talked over it a while, going over how theatrical she was, and how amazing her vocals were. Her mind was racing over and over, tripping over itself as she tried to focus on what they were saying, when finally - _finally_, they gave her a verdict.

"It's a yes from me." Emma said, smiling encouragingly.

_One._

"Same here."

_Two._

"Yeah, well, okay. It's a yes here too."

_Three!_

"You're going to Hollywood!" Will and Emma said together. Sue just looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but there.

A weight was lifted from Rachel's shoulders and she jumped up and down, clasping her hands to her chest and screaming. Sue butted in with, "Watch it. Keep the goodies in the jar, girly."

"S-Sorry!" Rachel promptly stopped jumping, smoothing her skirt and running off to gather the Golden Ticket to Hollywood. The piece of paper trembled in her hands and she felt like her legs were going to give out on her. She pushed her way through the doors to the audition room and was now exposed to the other set of cameras as they caught her reaction in every facet.

"Well, either this is good news or she's completely lost it…" Matt said with a grin as Dad and Daddy embraced their daughter, screaming loudly along with her as the yellow piece of paper got squished between them.

Rachel lifted her face from between her parents and screamed loudly, deafening, excitedly, with an electric smile.

"I'm going to Hollywood!"

* * *

_**End Chapter One.**_

_And, there it was! My first Glee multi-chapter fanfic. I really like this idea, so yeah. This is rather short, compared to my other chapter fics, but I don't really want these chapters to be drug out or anything. I actually liked it at this length, so…yeah. Anyway, despite that, I'm glad to finally be starting a multi-chapter. After all the oneshots, it's rather refreshing lol. And I got the lyrics for the song from Lyrics(dot)com, so…I'm sorry if they're wrong._

_Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this! I would love to hear your opinions on it and everything. (And yes, the chapters will be song titles. Because I'm that awesome haha.)_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
